Adventure of a Princess
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: Sequel to Untold Story of a Princess! Ali and Carlos have been together for the past six months. It's true love and they couldn't be happier, but with everything appearing to come down around them, can they stay that way? And how has Ali's relationship with Audrey been lately?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Short little introduction to the sequel of Untold Story of Princess. The title to this one might change, I'm not completely in love with the title; I'm open to ideas if you have any let me know in the reviews! You don't HAVE to read the first one, but if you don;t you won;t know anything about Ali. So, I recommend reading the first one, but again not necessary.**

 **One last thing, update for this might take a little while as I am still trying to figure out where exactly I'm placing Ali into some scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

CARLOS

I can't believe it! Mal, Evie, Jay and I have been in Auradon for 6 months. Which also means that Ali and I have been together for 6 months. Today, as a matter of fact, is our 6 month anniversary and I am currently trying to find the present I got for her. Evie helped me pick it out as I am completely clueless when buying a present for a girl.

"Ah ha!" I shouted as I reached under my bed and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"What are you going to do if she hates it?" Jay snickered from behind me.

I turned and glared at him, "She isn't going to hate it."

"Whatever you say," Jay smirked at me, "I'm letting you skip R.O.A.R. practice for this. Coach will have my head if he finds out why I'm letting you skip. You better make it good."

I smiled, "It will be."

With that I walked out and made my way to Ali's room. I wasn't worried about Audrey being there, Ali told me that she left this morning for some trip with the good fairies that lasted a week. Audrey and I have been kind of okay since I saved Ali from Maleficent, but I still wouldn't call us friends.

I knocked on her door and Ali opened it immediately. Six months and seeing her still takes my breath away. She was wearing a black short skirt and a light blue halter top with a white jacket and black heels. One of the things I love about her, she doesn't care that everyone tells her to dress like a princess.

She smiles when she sees me, "Hey," she grabs a small red gift bag and steps into the hallway.

I smile back, "Hey beautiful, ready?"

She blushes and nods. I grab her hand as we make our way outside. I had Doug help me a little with the surprise, he knew Ali the best and I wanted to make sure she loved it. Outside in the courtyard was a blanket and picnic basket, filled with Ali's favorite sandwiches and desserts.

"Close your eyes," I told her before we entered the courtyard.

"Okay, just don't let me fall," she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on my hand.

I laughed, "Well, there goes my plan for the afternoon."

I heard her laugh behind me and couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I carefully guide her to the picnic blanket. Placing her in front of me, keeping my hands on her shoulders, I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Open."

I heard her gasp as she looked down at the blanket. On top of the basket was a bouquet of blue, purple, and pink tulips. Which are her favorite flowers, in her favorite colors. She turned around and practically three herself at me in a hug.

"I love it."

I laughed as I wrapped my arms tightly around her, "You haven't even seen what was inside the basket yet!"

"I don't care, I love it already," She laughed as we let go and moved to sit down on the blanket.

I sat across from her and opened the basket, and pulled out the sandwiches, "I know it's not much, but I made your favorite."

She smiled, "I am perfectly happy with," she paused as she took the sandwich and opened it, "peanut butter and marshmallow fluff! I haven't had this sandwich in so long!"

I smiled at her and we began our small lunch. The courtyard was surprisingly empty for a Saturday, but everyone was probably getting ready for the Royal Cotillion. That reminded me that I should probably officially as Ali to be my date.

"Ali," I swallowed my last bit of sandwich, "I wanted to ask you something."

She looked at me and put down the apple she was eating, "What's up?"

"I thought I should officially ask you to be my date to cotillion."

She leaned over and kissed me, "Of course I will be your date."

"Good, it would've been really awkward to give you this," I handed her the present, "If you said no."

She giggled and took the present. Quickly she ripped off the paper and opened the box. "Oh my god! Carlos, it's beautiful!" She lifted the silver chain out of the box. I got her a bracelet with three small charms on it, a heart in the middle of the letters A and C. She handed it to me, "Will you put it on for me?"

I clasped it around her wrist and took her hand, pulling her in for a kiss. She smiled when we broke apart and she reached behind her to hand me the gift bag, "Your turn."

I took the bag and pulled out a black zipper case, curious I unzipped it and was surprised to find a new pair of headphones. I smiled as I took them out of the case. They were gold with black and white swirls on the headpiece and the earpieces had the black and white crossed bone symbol that was on the back of my leather jacket. They were perfect.

"Woah, these are perfect!" I looked up and smiled at her, "How did you know I needed new ones?" I honestly couldn't remember telling her my other pair broke because Jay sat on them.

"I remembered seeing your old ones your trash can, so I figured it out," She smiled and shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Thank you," I kissed her again, still not believing that I'm with this amazing girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, here we go! Finally have an idea as to where I want to place Ali into the movie, so yes, this sequel will follow Descendants 2. I already know this story is going to be shorter than the first one, but I do have some oneshot ideas that involve Ali, so I'll let you know when I publish those as I update this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

ALI

I was currently lost in my own little world as I sat under one of the archways of the school. I was playing with the bracelet Carlos had given me a few days ago. I played with this way too often, I was almost afraid it would break and fall off my wrist. I still can't believe everything that had happened.

Ben was king now, obviously. Which meant he had a jam-packed schedule of royal duties, and council meetings. He was barely at school anymore, he even had to quit Tourney and R.O.A.R. to keep up with everything. Him and Mal were still going strong, but Mal was a completely different story.

She was trying she really was. I was looking for Evie about a week ago, to talk about my dress for cotillion, and when I walked into their dorm room, I caught Mal using a spell to keep her hair blonde. Her jaw dropped when she saw me, I expected her to scream at me but instead she just broke down in tears. I was shocked but I quickly pulled her into a hug and sat on the bed with her. She told me she was using magic to help her fit in here. She also begged me not to tell Ben. I know it was wrong to lie to the King, but I agreed anyways. She even handed me a truth gummy to hold on to for her; saying she couldn't trust herself not to take it from all the stress of having to be perfect. I took it and currently had it in my backpack.

Evie and Doug were still going strong, and they were working together on her design label, Evie's 4 Hearts. She was making quite the profit from all the dresses for cotillion. Doug was still absolutely smitten for Evie. Evie was happy as well, realizing she doesn't need an actual prince, just the prince of her own heart.

Jay was still single, but he had girls throwing themselves at him left and right. He was captain of R.O.A.R, which I can assure that resident pretty boy Chad Charming was not too thrilled about. Unrelated, but Audrey broke up with Chad about a few weeks ago and he wasn't taking that too well either. But, back to Jay, I think Lonnie has started to develop a crush on him. They would be cute together, I might have to play matchmaker with them.

Carlos was amazing. I love him so much, I know from Ben's coronation that it's true love. Which I didn't really think would happen to me until then. He's so sweet and loving that it's almost hard to believe that he was ever on the Isle to begin with.

I was broken out of concentration with I heard Carlos's voice.

"Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to the cotillion already."

I looked behind me and saw Carlos, Jay, Mal and Evie walking down the pathway. Carlos was talking to Jay, and walking Dude on his leash. I waited until they were closer before jumping down off the ledge I was sitting on and onto the path in front of them beneath me.

They were all shocked when I landed in front of them. My converse clad feet hit the pavement with a thud and I smoothed my jean shorts as I straightened out in front of them.

Grinning I addressed Jay, "Just put everyone out of their misery and ask someone. Lonnie doesn't have a date yet," I winked at him as Carlos wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I bit back a laugh as Jay's face turned slightly pink, "Why...why would I care if Lonnie has a date or not?"

"No reason," I giggled at his reaction as Carlos snickered next to me. "Hey Jane. Hi Lonnie!"

Jay's face turned redder as he, Carlos, and I left the girls to talk. Jane was practically shoving her tablet in Mal's face.

I feel bad for Jane; since Audrey away on a spa trip with Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather, the planning of the cotillion fell on her. I would've jumped on to do it but I am captain of the cheerleading squad, since Audrey didn't participate in a lot of the cheers when Jay and Carlos joined the Tourney team, coach wasn't too pleased and didn't name her a co-captain this year. I was also president of the drama club and still needed to go over the cast list for the plays, but that must wait until after cotillion. God, life is way too stressful nowadays.

"Everyone is freaking out about cotillion, is it that big of a deal?" Jay looked over at me as the three of us made our way to our respective classes.

I sighed, "It kind of is, especially this year because of Mal. This cotillion is essentially just for her."

Jay nodded, "Does uh…does Lonnie really not have a date yet?"

Carlos snickered, and I smirked at him, "I promise you that she does not have a date."

Jay just nodded and stare off into space as we entered the classroom building.

Jay and Carlos both had study hall as their last class and I had creative writing. I know it sounds boring, but I love writing, and I'm actually pretty good at it. Jay turned down the hallway without even acknowledging that we were saying goodbye to him.

Carlos laughed and tightened his arm around me, "You playing matchmaker again, babe?" He was referring to when I convinced Doug to officially ask Evie to be his girlfriend.

I gave him my best coy smile, "My work is never done."

We stopped in front of my classroom and Carlos pulled me in for a short kiss, "I have practice right after class, see you there?"

I nodded, "Of course. I have practice after yours anyways."

* * *

I quickly changed into my cheerleading uniform after basically sprinting the entire way to the locker room. I was going to watch Carlos and the rest of the ROAR team practice before I had cheerleading practice. I walked into the amphitheater and looked around, I spotted Jane on the second level with that ever-present clipboard in her hands and her phone pressed to her ear. I still feel bad that I couldn't do more to help but Audrey usually plans all this stuff and she is so much better at it than I am.

"Carlos, you're with me." I heard Jay say as the boys lined up to spar.

I watched as Carlos jumped and dodged at of the way before attempting to get a jab at Jay. Carlos led them into the middle and when he rolled backwards to dodge another hit, someone else jumped into the middle and started with Jay.

"Woah, who is that?" Chad asked one of the guys standing next to him.

The rest of the boys, including Jay, took off their masks except for the mystery guy still fighting Jay. Whoever this was, was exceptional at ROAR. They managed to knock Jay's sword out of his hand, and I could tell they let Jay take it back. The mystery man pulled off his mask, but it wasn't a man.

"It's Lonnie!" Jane shouted happily as a round of applause started.

"You go girl!" I shouted at her, I could see her laugh at my outburst but she was still staring at Jay.

Jay nodded and stuck out his hand, "Not bad."

Lonnie shook his hand, "You should put me on the team."

Before Jay could even answer Chad rushed over, "No way! We'll be the laughing stock of the league! What next? We'll have girls playing Tourney?"

Chad literally makes my blood boil, I don't care if my sister dated him for 5 months, I still hate him. I mean, he can't see past the fact that Lonnie is a girl and see the amazing talent she has. With her on the team, they would win every match.

Jay looked at him and shrugged, "So?"

I knew I was friends with Jay for a reason.

"Uh, have you not read the rule book? Section 2, paragraph 3.11-4. A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men." Chad stressed the word men and shoved the rule book in Lonnie's face. Only that jerk would carry around a copy.

"But you're down a man. Since Ben had to leave to do all that King stuff!" Lonnie argued.

Chad shrugged at her and showed the rule book to Jay, "Exactly, we are down a man!"

I've had enough. I jumped over the half wall onto the arena and marched straight towards the three of them. "Are you serious right now? You can't look past the fact that she is a girl to see the amazing talent she has. Forget about the rules, just put her on the team!"

"Yeah!" was heard from various people watching in the stands.

Carlos pulled my hand and pulled me away, "Ali, let them handle this."

Lonnie looked at Jay, "Jay, come on…"

Jay looked at Chad, then Lonnie, then me, and then back at Lonnie., "I'm sorry Coach trusts me. I'm not going to stay captain if I just throw out the rule book."

"That's insane!" I shouted at him.

Carlos pulled me further away, "Ali. Jay's captain, whatever he says goes."

I heard Lonnie answer with, "If my mother had thought that way, she would've lost the war." And something about Jay ending practice, but I wasn't fully paying attention.

"Are you kidding me? You saw how great Lonnie was out there? You know you guys need her on the team!"

"I know how good she was, but we can't go breaking the rules! The coach made Jay captain, and we should listen to him. He makes the decision."

"So, you're just going to let the best person you have ever seen at ROAR walk away because of some stupid rule?"

He sighed, "Yes, Ali. What choice do we have?"

I huffed at him and crossed my arms, "Oh, I don't know, to do what's best for the team!"

"We can't break the rules!"

I glared at him, "Why not? I'm sure you did it all the time on the Isle!"

He stood straighter and I could see the anger behind his eyes, "This isn't the Isle! We have to follow the rules here!"

"No, you don't! You do what's best for you, and in this case, your team!" I had officially raised my voice.

"I can't control this! I have no say in this!" Carlos raised his voice too. We are officially yelling at each other.

"Yes, you do!" I dropped my arms, and started to walk away, but I turned around with one last thought, "You're just afraid too."

With that I walked out of the amphitheater and headed toward the Tourney field for practice ready to release some steam.

* * *

CARLOS

I sat on my bed petting Dude. Ali and I fought, we had our first fight in six months and I feel horrible about it. I know I need to apologize, but honestly, I have no idea how to. I've never had to apologize to a girlfriend, I've never fought with a girlfriend, hell I've never had a girlfriend! This is so confusing!

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts, "Come in!"

The door slowly opened and Ali tentatively stepped into my room, still in her cheerleading uniform. She closed the door behind her and I stood up from my bed. She walked towards me, placed her backpack on my desk and gave me a small smile.

"Hey," I breathed out, and I knew she could barely hear me.

"Hey," She responded, "I just- "

The door abruptly opened and interrupted her. Mal ran through and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She paced in front of the TV before angrily turning it off. She turned to face us and her eyes glowed green for a few seconds, this isn't good.

"Easy, girl." I told her.

"You think this is so easy? You don't have people taking a photo of you every time you open your mouth to say 'Boo'! Not that I could even say 'Boo'. Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?" Mal was talking fast, she was in full freak out mode.

"You're thinking of my mother, and I was usually on the other end of that, so no." I responded, trying to make light of the situation.

Ali placed her hands on Mal's shoulders, "Mal, sweetie, you need to calm down. Like I told you before, I know what's like to be forced into the royal life and the royal schedule, but you need to relax."

Mal looked like she was about to cry, "Do you still have it?"

Have what? What does Ali mean by 'like I told you before?' Did she know Mal was freaking out over everything that was being thrown at her. Did she tell Ben? Or Evie? Why didn't she tell me?

Suddenly, the door opened again. How many people are going to come into my dorm in the span of 5 minutes? We watched as Chad attempted to sneak into the room, not noticing we were already in there until he turned around.

He jumped up at the sight of us, "I just came here to use your 3D printer."

I looked at him suspiciously, and I also knew I had to get him out of here before Ali went nuclear on him, "Chad, how did you get a key my dorm?"

"I made it last time I was here…" He looked nervous and quickly added, "You guys were asleep." As if that was going to make this any better.

"Out!" I pointed to the door.

"But yours is so much better than mine!"

I sighed, I'm not in the mood for this, "This is my room Chad, get out."

"Fine."

"Chad!"

"What?"

"Leave the key!" I pointed at the table. He huffed, slammed the key down on top of Jay's binder and stormed out.

I looked back at the girls and watched as Mal quickly moved towards Ali's backpack, and Ali tried to snatch it away first, "No! Mal you know you shouldn't take it!"

Take what? I am so confused and a little hurt that Ali didn't tell me what was happening with Mal. Ali failed in snatching her backpack away and Mal pulled a little red gummy out of a side pocket. What is that thing?

"What's that?" I asked, my question directed more towards Ali than Mal.

Mal answered anyways, "It's a truth gummy. It'll make me say whatever is on my mind."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked her, and Mal's arm quickly dropped to her side.

"I need to tell Ben everything," Mal turned to face Ali, and again I feel lost and confused.

Ali opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Dude jumped up from the bed and ate the gummy right out of Mal's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you guys go! I wrote a little bit of this chapter from Evie's POV, I hope I did okay with that part. Regardless, I hope you enjoy (and yes, the Carlos/Ali drama lives on!).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

CARLOS

Dude jumped off the bed and ate the truth gummy right out of Mal's hand. This can't go well.

He landed on the table and shook himself out, "Man, the thing was nasty!"

Mal, Ali and I stared at him with our mouths hanging open. He just talked. Dude can talk now.

"Hey," Dude turned his head towards me, "Scratch my butt."

Mal was still staring at him, "You heard him. Scratch his butt," she turned and walked out of the room as quickly as she could.

Ali looked at me, "Yeah, I'm just going to let you deal with this." She started to leave, but I still wanted to talk to her.

"Wait," I grabbed her arm before she could walk away and she turned back around to look at me.

I drew in a breath, "Did you know what Mal was going through?"

She immediately looked guilty and her eyes fell to the floor, I can't believe this. She knew. She knew Mal wasn't handling this well and she didn't tell me. Mal is one of my best friends and Ali, my girlfriend, didn't tell me what was happening. Why wouldn't she tell me?

I stared at her, "You knew! You knew what one of my best friends was going through and you didn't bother to tell me!" My voice was raised and I knew this wasn't a good idea since we still hadn't made up from our first fight. Unfortunately, I was too upset to realize it.

She looked back up at me, and yanked her arm back, "She asked me not to tell anyone! What was I supposed to do?"

"So, you didn't tell Evie, or me, or anyone that could've helped her!"

"Are you saying I can't help her?" Her eyes hardened.

"No, Ali! You can't!" I was actually screaming at her. I'm screaming at my girlfriend, this is not going to end well.

She crossed her arms, "And why can't I help her? I'm her friend too!"

"Because you aren't from the Isle!"

My words seemed to hang in that air between us, and as soon as they were out of my mouth I regretted them. Ali stared me, and her expression soon changed from angry to hurt. I wanted to wrap her arms and hold her until everything was okay, but I knew that idea was not the best one right now.

She nodded and slowly backed out of my room, "You're right, I'm not."

She turned and walked out, "Ali…" I called out to her and she paused in the doorway.

She turned around, "Congratulations, Carlos. You are now on the other end of screaming at people and making them run away." Her voice and expression were emotionless.

She turned to leave again, and this time I let her.

I wasn't sure how long I was standing there, Jay came in to grab something and looked at me.

"Carlos, you good man?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not."

He was still staring at me and I knew he was expecting me to talk about it, but I just told him to grab his stuff and leave.

* * *

ALI

I can't believe Carlos said that to me. I was listening to Mal, she asked me not to tell anyone, specifically Ben, and as her friend, I listened. Was that really so bad? Ugh! I need to talk to someone. I slammed the door to my room shut and pulled out my phone. Looking at my contacts, I knew who I needed to call.

I waited as the phone rang, "Hey Ali, what's up?"

I let out shaky breath, "I need you to be my sister right now and not the girl who hates the Isle kids."

"What did Carlos do?"

"Promise me you'll actually listen and give advice?"

She sighed, "Ali, you're my sister, just because I'm not the biggest fan of your boyfriend doesn't mean I won't be here for you."

I flopped onto the bed, "Thanks Audrey."

"Now, tell me what happened."

So, I told her everything, I started with Lonnie at ROAR practice and how Carlos and I fought over that. Then I told her most of the story about the fight we just had. I left out the truth gummy and about Mal using magic.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I just…I don't know what to do."

"I know, sweetie," Audrey started, "But from what you told me, I think you should just give it some time. You both need time to cool off and think things out. I'm not saying break up with him, but maybe let him come to you. I know how happy you and Carlos are and everyone knows it true love, I think you will both be fine."

I smiled, "Yeah, I guess I should just give him some space right now. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"How's the spa vacation?"

I could almost hear the smile grow on her face, "It's amazing! The facials, the body scrubs, the massages. I needed this."

I laughed, "Well, I'm glad you're having a good time."

"How's Chad doing?"

"Still not over the break-up."

She sighed, "Of course not. Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Of course. Love you lots, bye!"

"Love you too!" with that we hung up the phone.

I know that everyone is saying Audrey went away to get away from the Isle kids but that's not true. She didn't want to deal with Chad after the break-up. It's was a little funny when Audrey came to me complaining about how annoying he had become. I didn't tell her to break up with him, I just told her to talk to him about it and see if he could stop doing the things that annoyed her. Apparently, he couldn't so she ended it. I know she still likes him, that's the real reason she needed to leave.

I went to grab my backpack, and that's when I realized I left it in Carlos's room. Wonderful. Well, I need to do homework and it's all in my backpack. I walked out into the hallway and as I closed my door I saw Mal running past me towards her room, she was crying.

"Mal!" I ran after her and caught her in her doorway, "Mal, are you okay?"

She sobbed and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, Ali, but I need to go," she quickly slammed the door and I heard her click the lock.

She needed to go? Go where? What happened on that date? I might need to yell at Ben, but that will have to wait. Right now, I need to find Evie. I ran out the dorm building and headed towards the courtyard. I saw her and Doug sitting at one of the picnic tables.

Doug saw me running up to them first, "Ali, everything okay?"

I shook my head, "Evie, it's Mal."

Evie looked at Doug, "I'm sorry, but I need to go see if Mal is okay." She kissed his cheek and stood from the table, "Come on," and together we raced back to their dorm.

* * *

EVIE

I ran back to my dorm with Ali, hopefully Mal is still there. I'm not completely sure what's going on, but I have a feeling.

We reached the dorm and I pushed open the door, "Mal!"

The room was empty, I really hope she didn't do what I think she did. Ali walked over to Mal's desk, "Evie, she left Ben's ring."

Oh no. I walked over next to her and picked up the note that I read out loud, "I'm sorry, I don't belong here. I belong back home, on the Isle."

Ali and I looked at each other, "We need to tell Ben," I nodded at her suggestion and we walked to his office.

"Did you know what was going on?" I asked, Ali seemed like she did.

She nodded, "Yeah, I walked in on her using the blonde hair spell. She broke down and told me everything."

I nodded, "I could understand why she told you. She likes you, Ali. We all do."

She offered a small smile as we stopped in front of Ben's door, "Thanks, let's just try to get Mal back."

I knocked on Ben's door and opened when he told us to.

"Evie, Ali," Ben stood as we walked in, "What's going on?"

I walked up to him and handed the note over, "Mal's gone back to the Isle."

Ali walked up next to me, "Ben," he looked up and Ali held the ring out to him.

We watched as Ben took the ring back, turning it over in his hand. He walked over to the window and slammed his fist against it. "This is my fault! She tried to explain to me what was happening and instead of listening and understanding…I just went all beast on her!" He turned around and placed his hands on his desk, "I have to go and get her back."

I shook my head, "Ben, you'll never find her. You need someone who knows the Isle and how it works.," I paused, "You need to take me with you."

Ben faced me, "Yes! If that's okay,"

I nodded, "We'll bring the boys too because there's safety in numbers and none of us are too popular over there right now."

Ali spoke up, "I'll go with you too."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you sure, Ali?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. I want Mal back too, and you said there's safety in numbers."

I thought about it for a minute, and nodded, "Okay, but only if you're sure." I had a feeling Ali could handle herself on the Isle, I just hoped Carlos would be okay with it.

I turned back to Ben, "Two things."

"Anything."

"You need to promise me I won't get stuck there again."

"I promise."

"And there is no way you're going looking like that," I looked over at Ali, "You'll need to change too."

Ali smiled, "I think I have something."

I smiled back, "I had a feeling. Come on Ben, I think I can find something for you. Meet outside in an hour."

* * *

CARLOS

I walked out of the dorm building with Jay, we were meeting Evie and Ben outside. I can't believe Mal actually went back to the Isle. I mean, we all know it was a big change to go from villain to Princess, but we never thought she would leave Ben and go back. I didn't tell Ali, I was leaving. I probably should, but hopefully I won't be gone that long. I'd rather not stay that long.

"Ready?" Jay asked me as we pushed open the doors.

"As I'll ever be," I answered and we walked over to Evie and Ben.

"Good, you're here," Evie looked up at us, "We're waiting for Ali."

"What? Ali is coming to the Isle?" I can't believe Evie is letting her some to the Isle with us.

Ben looked at me, "She said she wants to."

"I want to help Mal, too." I heard from behind me.

I turned around and there was Ali. She had dressed for the Isle in a dark gray leather jacket and a red top. She was wearing ripped black jeans with combat boots, black finger-less leather gloves, and a choker tied around her neck. I looked at her and I have a feeling I would've fallen for her had she been on the Isle with me.

"You look good," Evie's voice had a tone of surprise and pride mixed together, "Let's go."

We quickly ran down the stairs, and Ben tossed Jay the keys the limo and the remote for the barrier.

"Wait," Evie called and we all stopped. She fixed Ben's hat, "Let's go."

"I call shotgun!" We looked behind us and Dude was standing on the bottom step.

"No Dude, stay. The Isle is way too dangerous." I yelled at him.

Jay looked at me, "Did he just-"

"Talk." I interrupted, "Yeah, tell you later."

Jay walked to the driver's side and I grabbed Ali's arm, "The Isle is dangerous."

"I'm going," She told me forcefully, her jaw set and her eyes hard.

I sighed, "I know, I'm not stopping you. I just want you to be careful."

Her expression softened a bit, "I will be."

I nodded and let her go. She climbed in the back after Evie and I decided to climb in the front Jay.

"You're not sitting with Ali?" Jay whispered when I shut the door behind me.

I shook my head, "We aren't on the best of terms right now."

Evie yelled up from the back, "Park under the bridge by the docks once we get there."

"Will do." Jay answered back and we pulled out of Auradon Prep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! Next chapter! Here we go! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

ALI

I watched out the window as Jay drove over the magic bridge and we entered the Isle. It had been an unusually quiet and tense drive over. No one really knew what to say to anyone. My thoughts were consumed with Carlos and how he told me I couldn't help Mal. I still can't believe he told me that! How could he think that? After everything we had been through together. If he thinks I can't help Mal does he also think I can't help him? Of course, I decided to come so I could help get Mal back, but maybe if I prove to Carlos, and to myself, that I can make it on the Isle then things will go back to normal.

"Okay," Evie said as Jay pulled off under the bridge, "Let's go."

We all climbed out of the limo and Carlos nodded to Ben, "Ben, help me with the tarp."

Carlos and Ben grabbed a tarp from a dumpster and threw it over the other side. Jay, Evie, and I grabbed the other side and pulled it over the limo. As we managed to cover the limo, Evie turned to Jay.

"It's really weird being back here."

I walked over to look through a tunnel with Ben, we could hear shouting coming from the other end. Ben turned around and asked, "What's in here?"

Jay came running over to pull us back, "You don't want to know."

The three of us walked over to Carlos and Evie, I noticed that Carlos's eyes almost never left mine, "Keep it chill, we don't need our parents figuring out we are here."

Jay and Evie nodded and Ben and I let the three of them lead the way. Not like Ben and I knew where we were going anyways. I walked in between Jay and Carlos, Ben was behind Carlos and Evie was next to him. We turned a corner into a shopping area of some sort, but I highly doubt that money was given very often. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two kids run up behind Evie and next thing I knew, they were mugging her.

"Hey, Stop!" Jay, Carlos and I stopped and looked behind us, to see Evie grabbing her wallet back out of their hands. She paused and looked at them, letting go, "Just take it. Go on."

She turned to look at us as the kids ran off, "Ben," That's when we noticed that he had kept walking on ahead of us.

We ran to catch up with him in time to see him trying to shake hands with someone. Someone who really didn't look like they wanted to shake his hand. Evie pulled him back as the stranger squared up to fight. I watched as Carlos made him back down, which was kind of impressive. I turned my attention back to Evie and Ben.

"The isn't a parade it's the Isle." Evie whispered furiously.

Jay walked up to them, "Keep your hands in your pockets, unless you're stealing."

Carlos gently guided me over as he spoke up, "Either slouch or strut."

Evie looked at both of us, "And never, ever smile."

I nodded and Ben attempted to say thank you but Evie interrupted him, "No, and drop the 'Please' too. Just chill."

She walked behind us, "Let me tell you something you can really trust," She put her hands on one of our shoulders, "Everybody has a wicked side."

"I know you think that you can never be like us," She walked back to face us, "Watch and learn so you can get it right."

Jay and Carlos walked forwards with Evie, "You need to drag your feet. You need to nod your head. You need to lean back, slip through the cracks."

The three of them turned to face us again, "You need to not care."

Carlos walked closer to us, "Uh," he looked at Ben, "You need to not stare." He looked at me and winked as he walked past us with Jay.

"You need a whole lot of help."

Evie moved us to the side, "You need not be yourself. You wanna be cool? Let me show how. You don't break the rules. I could show you how. And once you catch this feeling."

Jay and Carlos joined in, and the three of them started dancing, "Yeah, once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a, chillin' like a villain."

Ben and I had joined in the dancing, well I joined in, Ben attempted. I got the dance moves down well, Jay shot me an impressed look. Ben hadn't quite mastered them yet. We followed Evie, Jay and Carlos down another alley.

"You draw attention when you act like that," Evie stopped Ben from making a fool of himself again. Her, Jay, and Carlos jumped on top of a railing, "Let us teach you how to disappear. You look like you could lose a fight with an alley cat." I could resist, I pushed Ben and he fell, Jay pulled me up onto the railing next to him.

"You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here." Again, I could keep up with their dancing, even on the railing, "You need to watch your back. You need to creep around. You need slide real smooth." Ben got up, but managed to kick a metal bucket and send it crashing across the floor. "Don't make a sound," we jumped down from the railing, "And if you want it, take it. And if you can't take it, break it. If you care about your health,"

"Seriously, you need to not be yourself," Evie advised Ben again as he sat on the railing with us. "You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules. Let me show you how. And once you catch this feeling."

"Yeah, once you catch this feeling, you'll be chillin', chillin', chillin' like a villain." Ben did a little better with the moves this time, he got some of them right. I was still killing it if I do say so myself. "Chillin' like a villain."

Ben stood and walked around the three Isle natives, "I really wanna be bad a lot and I'm giving it my best shot. But it's hard being what I'm not."

Carlos patted his shoulder and shrugged, "Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught."

Evie joined in again, "You gotta stay low key. Now, show us how bad you can be."

Ben pulled out a pair of sunglasses, "Like this?" He pulled out Jay's wallet, "Like this?" He pulled out Carlos's phone. Ben's quite the pic-pocketer. "Oh yeah, I think I got this. Let's go, I'm ready to rock this. And I ain't gonna thank you for your help. I think I found the worst in myself."

Ben led the way and got every move down perfectly, "You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules. I could show you how. And once you catch this feeling, yeah once you catch this feeling, you'll be chillin', chillin', chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a villain."

Jay came up to me, "You know, I always thought if there was once person in Auradon who make it on the Isle with the least amount of help, it would be you."

I let out a smile laugh, "Thanks, I guess."

Jay laughed with me and I knew Carlos was watching us; but I couldn't tell if he had heard anything. We made our way down an alley, following Evie. When a villain kid came out of a shop and bumped into Ben.

The kid looked surprised the he hit someone as he turned around, "Hey man, I know you."

Oh no. Ben coughed and looked down, "No you don't. I don't know you either."

The kid laughed, "Uh, yeah you do. Let me help, my dad is quick, slick, and his neck, "The kid gestured to his neck, "is incredibly thick."

Gaston's son, who seemed to be about as smart as Chad, I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward, "Does he use antlers in all of his decorating?"

Jay and Carlos both shot me a look. Jay looked like he was about to burst out laughing and Carlos's look was more like a 'please don't say anything look'.

Gaston's son looked at a poster for cotillion behind us, "Wait, your King Ben," He turned to me, "and your Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Ali."

"Okay, let's go." Evie and Jay quickly pulled Ben and I out of there.

I could still hear him, "And you're Jay, Carlos, Evie. Hey guys."

We stopped at the end of the alley, "Okay, so the Chad of the Isle just recognized us."

Jay laughed, and picked a rock off the ground. Carlos looked at me, "That's Gil. He may seem like a complete idiot, but his friends aren't. We need to get out of here quick."

Jay threw the rock at a 'Watch out for falling rocks' sign. How ironic. The sign moved backwards a metal get moved up, revealing a staircase. Okay, now that was impressive. Ben started to walk up the stairs.

"Wish me luck."

Evie looked after him, "Good luck." She stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Carlos sat on a barrel, I leaned again the wall behind him, and Jay leaned against the opposite wall. Jay looked over at us, "Okay, something is going on between you two," he pointed between Carlos and I, "And it's weird, and it needs to be sorted out."

Evie nodded, "Yeah you two are usually inseparable. As worried as I am about Mal, I'm also worried about you guys."

Carlos sighed and looked back at me, I caught his eyes and he nodded like he wanted me to say something. So, I did, "We just had a fight. We'll be okay guys, really. We just need some time."

Evie nodded and looked back up the stairs. Jay was still staring at us, "So are you guys going to…"

"Break up?" Carlos practically screamed at him, "No! It's just a fight, Jay."

Evie stepped in again, "Boys! Focus on that when we get back to Auradon please."

Jay and Carlos fell silent. I wasn't sure how long we waited there for Ben. A few minutes a few hours, it really didn't matter, not one of us was able to relax even in the slightest. After what felt like an eternity, Ben walked down the stairs, but he was alone.

Evie was the first to comment on it, "Where's Mal?"

Ben shook his as he continued to walk away, "She's not coming."

"Ben," I quickly walked after him, "Ben!" He paused but didn't turn around. I almost caught up to him when I felt someone grab my arm.

Thinking it was my boyfriend I turned, "Carlos…" I trailed off when I realized I wasn't staring into the eyes of Carlos, but into the eyes of a pirate. A pirate with some seriously good eyeliner skills.

"Guess again, dearie," He gave a wicked smile, and only then did I realize there was a hook around my arm. Oh no.

* * *

CARLOS

"Guys," I looked around, "Where did Ben and Ali go?"

Evie looked down the alley and called, "Ben! Ali!" A figure started to walk towards us and we let out a sigh of relief. "Ben, don't scare us like that."

"Don't scare you? That's my specialty." The figure stepped closer and Harry Hook was standing in front of us. Uma's lackey. This cannot be good.

Jay stepped forwards, "What did you do with Ben?"

Harry leaned forwards and acted like he was thinking, "Uh, let's see, we captured him." He looked at me, "And your little kitten, too."

"What do you want with Ali?" I had a venom in my voice I didn't know I possessed. Even though Ali and I are fighting, I still love her.

Harry smiled evilly, and it didn't help my deposition, "True, the girl might be a bit," He paused as he looked from me to Evie to Jay, "Unnecessary. But," He looked back at me, "She was just too pretty to pass up."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

Harry cackled, "Might be a little late for that warning!" He looked back to Evie, "If you want them back, Uma wants to see Mal at the chip shoppe, alone." He turned and sauntered down the alley, whistling as he went.

My jaw was clenched and my fists were balled. I was beyond upset right now. I didn't know whether to scream, or cry, or beat someone up. Jay looked at me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, guys." Evie climbed up the side of the gate since Mal locked it. "Let's go see Mal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. Slight violence in this chapter, nothing too major, I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

ALI

I watched as Gill tied Ben up to the mast of the ship. Harry was dragging me behind him and honestly, I was just trying not to look at him. He has taken an odd liking to me since he captured me. He led me over to the railing, across from Ben. Ben was watching me too, we were both urging the other to be strong and trust that our friends would get us out of here.

"And you, my pet," I heard harry say to me, I cringed when he called me that, "are going to be right here."

"I'm not being tied up like Ben?" I asked, with as much sass as I could manage in the current situation.

He turned to look at me and held up a pair of handcuffs, or shackles would be a more appropriate word.

"No, Ben is our real prisoner, consider yourself more like," His eyes darted to the sky, "collateral."

I scoffed, "So, why capture me at all? You're using Ben to get the wand, what am I worth?"

He shackled my hands together around the railing, "You're lucky."

"Am I?"

He smiled and I recoiled inwardly when his eyes lit up, "You aren't worth a silly wand, my dear. You are worth so much more."

He took his hook and rubbed it across my cheek, the cold metal made me want to cringe but I kept my face emotionless. Knowing that showing and fear or repulsion would only further delight the demented pirate. I wanted him to stop touching me. I wanted him to get away from me. I looked at the hook he was holding in his hand, and I got an idea.

"What happened?" I asked him as I eyed his hook, "Couldn't find a crocodile that wanted a taste?"

I knew I hit the right nerve when his face twisted in rage and before I knew what was happening, I felt a sharp pain go across my arms. Scratch that, I felt multiple pains go across my arms.

"Don't touch her!" Ben yelled.

And only then did Harry walk away, I watched him walk towards Ben, but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. I looked down at my arms, already fighting back tears of pain. It took everything in me not to cry at this moment. There were multiple scratches going across my arms. They were all ranging in depth and length, but they were all bleeding. All I could do was hold back my tears.

Harry came back over to me and lifted my chin up with his hook, "You're lucky, beautiful. Next time I won't be so gentle."

What about that was gentle? Then, before he released me, he kissed my cheek. He was lucky I was chained up because he would not have walked away from that. My blood was boiling, but there was nothing I could do. I took a few calming breaths and looked up to the sky.

Carlos please hurry and save me from this place.

* * *

CARLOS

I paced in our hideout as we waited for Mal to return from seeing Uma.

"Carlos," Evie said to me, "Sit down, please."

I shook my head, "I can't. I need to know that Ali is okay."

Jay spoke up, "She will be. She's a pretty tough girl."

I looked at him, "I know she is. I know she can handle herself. But she's with Harry, and I don't trust him at all."

"We don't either," Evie sympathized with me, "But until Mal gets back, we don't have anything to do and we don't know what to do."

I turned to Evie, "If you wouldn't have let her come with us, she would be safe back in Auradon!"

"I didn't ask her to come with us! She chose to come with us!"

Jay stood up, "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

I turned to Jay, "You were the one telling her that she practically belongs on the Isle!"

Jay started to yell back, "I was on- "

"Guys!" The three of us turned towards the doorway and saw Mal standing there.

"What happened with Uma?" Evie spoke first as Mal walked closer to us.

"She will give us back Ben and Ali, in exchange for Fairy Godmother's wand." Mal sighed and looked at each of us, gauging our reactions.

"There's no way we can give the wand to Uma!" Evie yelled out.

"What choice do we have?" Jay countered.

Evie waved her arms, "So, we're going to give Uma of all people the wand."

I joined in, "We need to get Ben and Ali back."

Mal clapped her hands, "Wait," She pointed in between me and Jay, "your 3D printer!"

I gave a relieved sigh, "A fake wand, in my sleep."

Evie shook her head, "The second Uma tests is, she'll know it's fake."

Mal answered, "So, we just get them out really fast. We need some kind of diversion."

Jay snapped his fingers, "Smoke bombs."

Evie stepped up to Mal, "I can get the stuff we need from Lay Tremaine's place. Oh, and sick hair by the way."

"I know right." Mal answered looking up at Evie, and playing with a piece of her hair.

"Evil Stepmother really stepped up her game." Are they really going to discuss hair at a time like this?

"Dizzy did this." Yup, they are.

"Little Dizzy? No way."

Mal nodded, "It's like a lot lighter."

Jay cleared his throat, and I got their attention, "Hello?"

The girls turned back to us, and Mal told us the plan, "Right. Carlos and Jay, meet us at Pirate's Bay tomorrow at noon with the fake wand. And guys, losing is not an option, because we're rotten."

"To the core."

* * *

Jay and I quickly walked through the dorm building, Dude came running out or our room.

I bent down to pet him, "Sorry I'm, so late Dude. Ben and Ali got captured."

"Why is our door open?" Jay asked, suspiciously.

I open the door further and there's Chad, making something in our 3D printer. What is up with him?

Jay sighed, "What is that?"

Chad quickly turned off the printer and grabbed whatever it was, "It's a Chad action figure. Well, without the head."

I walked forwards and nodded, "Sounds like an improvement." I pushed past him to the printer, "Excuse us."

Jay joined me next to the printer and I put in the specifications for the wand.

"Why are you making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Why are you still here?

Jay and I turned to each other, not knowing what to say. That's when Dude spoke up, "Ben and Ali got captured!"

Jay groaned in frustration, "Don't tell anyone, their lives depends on it."

Chad shrugged, "So, if something were to happen…who do you think would be in line to be King?"

Jay and I stared at him. Jay spoke up, "That's in really poor taste."

He pushed Chad out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Thank you, Jay." I turned the printer back on and now we just have to wait. Jay and I sat down in the chairs at the table.

I turned towards him, "Jay, I'm sorry about earlier."

"He shrugged and gave me a small smile, "It's alright. You are worried about Ali. We all are. We'll get her back, Ben too."

I nod, "Thanks."

* * *

ALI

I wasn't sure how long I had been here. I looked back at my arms, the bleeding had stopped but the pain was still very much present. You could see the trails of blood coming from the cuts. I know I'm going to have scars all over my arms, I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents. I want to see Carlos and tell him I'm sorry. I want to go to cotillion and wear the dress Evie made me.

I just want to go home.

"They're here!" Gil yelled from the Crow's Nest.

I looked up and saw Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Lonnie? What was Lonnie doing here? I didn't really have much time to think about it because I caught Carlos's eyes. He looked at me and his eyes went through a flurry of emotions. First one was sadness, it looked like his heart had just been broken. As he looked at my arms, his expression changed to one of pure rage. Then he looked into my eyes again, and his expression changed one last time. This time all I could see in his eyes was love. I stared back and gave him a small smile. He nodded towards me and returned the smile. And in that moment, I knew we had made up.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, before we go on with this chapter, I have a little announcement to make. I have started a story, entitled Tales of a Princess. Which will be where all of my oneshots involving Ali and this little universe I created. First chapter is out for that one so feel free to give it a read!**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

CARLOS

"They're here!" I heard Gil yell out.

As we walked onto the dock, my eyes searched the ship for Ali. I really hope she was okay, Harry's comment was still ringing in my head. If he hurt I I'm not sure I can be held accountable for my actions. I found her, she was chained to the railing. Her jacket had been torn off her and it was sitting in her lap. Her eyes locked mine and I'm pretty sure my heart broke when I saw the sadness, fear, and relief mix in her eyes. That's when I noticed her arms. There must've been at least 10 cuts on each of her arms, the dried blood was easy to see. I knew Harry did that to her and I had to fight the rage bubbling up inside of me so that I didn't attack him right now. I looked back in Ali's eyes and did my best to silently tell her that I love her and that I'm going to get her back. I'm pretty sure it worked because, this time, she gave me a small smile, I nodded and returned the smile.

Mal walked halfway across the bridge between the dock and the ship with Uma started, what could best be described as a rap battle…of sorts.

"Let's get this party started. I swear I'm cold hearted. There's no negotiation, I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I'll throw him overboard and left him swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart."

Ben was standing on the plank, trying not to get pushed off by Harry, who was holding Ben from behind.

Mal looked over at Ben and then back to Uma, "Mow, let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard. You'll get your wand, no one has to come to any harm. Don't try to intimidate your bark is much worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight."

"Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want, it's the wand for the crown, if you don't it's going down." Uma and her crew stomped around the deck of the ship. My eyes never left Ali's. She was putting on a brave face and but I could easily see the fear in her eyes. She was scared, and Ali is one of the bravest girls I know.

"Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give 'em up and do it now, if you don't it's goin' down." We slammed our hands down on the railing as Mal stepped closer to Uma on the bridge.

"We want the wand, or else the King is gone. Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth." They brandished their swords and I could see Harry was dangling a pocket watch in front of Ben's face, slowly inching him closer to the edge of the plank.

"Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground, put your swords up, put 'em up. It's goin' down." We jumped down from the railing and all of us were now behind Mal.

"Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Make the trade! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Or walk the plank. Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Make the trade! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Or walk the plank." Uma slashed her sword through the air, Harry messed with Ben al little bit more, and my blood boiled when Gil pulled Ali up and forced her on her feet. I looked back at Jay and saw that he was gritting his teeth. I knew he considered Ali like a little sister and this can't be easy for him to watch either. His eyes caught mine and we nodded towards each other.

"Okay look. This is not a conversation, it's a do or die situation. If you don't give me back my friends, I'll have no hesitation! I'll serve you right here, and I don't need a reservation. That way your whole pirate crew, can have a demonstration. Release them now and we can go our separate ways. Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs." Mal motioned at us behind her. I could see Ali give a small smirk, Gil was still holding her up. She was slightly hunched over, as her hands were still shackled together.

"So that's your big speech huh? An empty ultimatum?" Uma laughed and Harry sauntered over, leaving Ben on the plank by himself, still tied up.

"All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him. Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate her. And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him. All it takes is one wrong look and I'll- "Harry was waving his hook in the air as he spoke, before Uma interrupted him and pushed him away.

"Harry! We get it. Chill."

I expected him to go back to stand with Ben, but when he turned and saw my eyes locked on Ali. He changed his mind. He grabbed Ali's shoulder and pushed Gil out of the way. Ali's face twisted into disgust and horror. I knew Harry was the one who hurt her, I just hoped all he did was scratch her arms. She turned her face away from his as much as she could but he was holding her way too close. His eyes settled on me and I watched, feeling completely helpless, as Harry leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Ali closed her eyes and I heard her whimper. All I could see was red. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Jay.

"Don't do anything, Carlos. I know it's hard, but any move could make this a lot worse," Jay whispered into my ear. I knew he was right and I took a deep breath. I wanted to be able to go back to Auradon with Ali, and if I did anything that might not be able to happen. So, I stood there, my blood boiling and my heart pounding in my ears, as the 'pirates' continued singing.

"Let's go, bring it on! Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown, if you don't its going down." Harry was still holding on to Ali, and I did not like the look in his eyes.

"Let's go, make your move. Peace or war it's up to you. Give 'em up and do it now, if you don't it's going down." W rallied behind Mal again.

"We want the wand, or else the king is gone. Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth."

"let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's goin down." I handed Mal the fake wand and she stepped closer to Uma.

"Hey," Ben shouted, that's when I finally looked back at him, Gil was the one holding him at the edge of the plank now. We don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do it's gonna be a lose-lose, there's gotta be a better way. Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance, you'll have your say."

Uma laughed, "Silly king, you're gonna give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well not a chance!"

"Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Make the trade! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Or walk the plank. Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Make the trade! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Or walk the plank." Uma practically skipped over to stand in front of Mal.

But she stopped reaching for the wand, "Hold on. Too easy. Give it a test drive, we wanna see it work."

Oh no. I looked over at Evie and she nodded towards Dude. That might work.

Mal sighed, "You always were quite the drama queen."

Uma smirked, "Nothing to big, or Ben is fish bait."

Mal looked over her shoulder at us, I subtly nodded in the direction of Dude. Mal got the hint and gave me a slight nod, she turned towards Dude and raised the wand.

"Although it, may seem absurd, turn your bark into a word." Dude said nothing. Really? You can't say anything when we need you to? Mal seemed just as annoyed, "Talk, dog."

Dude seemed to get the hint, "Does this vest make me look fat?" The pirates roared with laughter. Dude continued, "Does anyone have any bacon or a cookie?"

Uma looked pleased, "Give me the wand!" She outstretched her arm.

Mal pulled back, "Give me my friends!"

Uma sighed, "Gil! Harry!"

Gil walked Ben over, "Tell you mom that Gaston said hi and tell your dad that my dad said he should have finished off your dad when he had the chance."

I watched as Harry unchained Ali, I looked at Jay, who was still standing next to me, "Get her back."

"You sure?" Jay looked at me.

I nodded, "If I go over there, Harry's not walking anymore." It was true, I knew that if I got too close to Harry I was going to hurt him. Badly.

Jay walked and stood next to Mal. Harry pushed Ali in front of him and Jay was quick to grab her arm, but Harry had one last thing to say.

He pulled on Ali's other arm and forced her to face him, "I'm so sorry we didn't have more time to get better acquainted my pet."

"Harry! Hurry it up!" Uma screamed at him. Ben was already untied and everyone was watching Harry, waiting for him to finish.

I couldn't see Ali's face, but I knew she was uncomfortable, "Another time perhaps, love."

Then he did something that made me want to kill him. He leaned forwards and kissed Ali. On the lips. I knew she didn't kiss him back. I could see her try to get away and Harry had both her arms pinned to her side. Jay reached forwards and pulled Ali away. He was able to break her from Harry's grasp and he stepped in front of her. Protecting Ali from anything else Harry had planned.

Once she was behind Jay's back she looked up at me. She was ready to cry, the tears gathering in her eyes were unmistakable. I wanted to run forwards and hold her close, kissing her until she felt better. Until she forgot everything about Harry and what he did. My heart broke again.

In a split-second Uma had the wand and we were trying to run back to the limo. I grabbed Ali's hand. God, it felt good to just do that again. She squeezed my hand hard and I was quick to squeeze it back. We tried to run but Uma was too quick and tried to cast a spell.

"By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" Of course, nothing happened. Uma screamed and snapped the wand, "No! You do not get to win every time!" She pointed her sword to Mal.

Jay and I were quick to start throwing the homemade smoke bombs. I let go of Ali's hand to slingshot them down at the pirates. Lonnie passed out the swords and I was surprised to see Ali grab one first. I looked at her uncertainly, she just nodded at me. I knew I had to trust her, especially after our recent fights. I just hoped I didn't get too protective and cause another problem.

The smoke bombs didn't have the exact desired effect we wanted. The distraction wasn't enough to run away but it was just enough to prepare ourselves for a fight. My eyes searched for Harry and of course I found him running towards Ali, who was fending off her own pirate. She was actually doing pretty well, I was impressed, but I had bigger concerns at the moment. I jumped down from the higher level of platforms and landed right behind Ali, facing Harry.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that I was fighting Harry, "Switch."

"Ali-"

"Carlos, I need to do this." I knew what she meant, and I knew Harry heard her by he grin that grew on his face.

"Okay," I relented, "I'm here if you need me."

"I know, thank you." We turned in a small circle and Ali was nor facing Harry.

He laughed, "So good to see you again, darling."

She slashed at him, "I'm not your darling." I smirked at the sound her voice. Never had I heard so much venom dripping from it.

She was holding her own against him well. She managed to knock his sword out of his hand. His faltered a little bit when Jay jumped down to finish Harry off.

"Guys! Let's go!" Evie shouted as we slowly made progress towards the tunnel.

Evie and Lonnie were the first one's through, followed by Ali and I. We ran back to the limo. Lonnie had opened the trunk and we hastily put our swords in. Ali moved to climb into the backseat but I grabbed her hand. Before she could say anything, I pulled her against me. She responded quickly by wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped one arm around her waist and buried my other hand into her hair.

I whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry. For everything."

I could hear the tears in her voice, "I'm sorry too. I love you so much, Carlos."

I held her tighter, if that was even possible, "I love you too. So, so much."

"Lovebirds!" Jay yelled, "In the car, let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I really like this chapter. There is an Ali and Mal friendship moment and and Ali and Jay friendship moment. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

ALI

I sat in the limo, in between Evie and Carlos. I was so happy to be off that ship and away from Harry. Carlos was still gripping my hand, and I leaned against him. Finally feeling the exhaustion that wanted to take over my body.

Ben and Mal were talking about Uma. Uma never talked to me, so I didn't really have much to add to the conversation. Until Mal looked at me.

"Ali, did Uma tell you anything?"

I shook my head, "No, she never talked to me actually. It was all Harry. I don't think it was Uma's idea to capture me too."

Evie looked at me, "What makes you say that?"

I sat up straighter, "When Harry was handcuffing me to the railing, I asked him why I wasn't being tied up like Ben. He told me that I wasn't part of the plan, he told me I was considered 'collateral'. They wanted to exchange Ben for the wand, but if anything happened, they would use me to bargain instead. When I asked Harry why he captured me in the first place, he said I was worth more than a silly wand."

Evie placed hand on my arm, "Is that when he hurt you?"

I looked down at my arms, "No. He started rubbing his hook on my cheek after I was shackled to the railing. I couldn't fight back properly and I knew that if I showed him I was afraid or anything like that, it would only make it worse." I looked back up and noticed that Mal, Evie and Carlos were staring intently at me, while Ben was looking at my arms. I continued, "So, I teased him and asked if he couldn't find a crocodile that wanted a taste. I just wanted him to leave me alone, I didn't think he would really hurt me. Instead of answering, he did this. He only stopped when Ben yelled at him."

Everyone looked back at Ben, he was still staring at my arms, "I yelled at him not to touch her when I saw what he was doing," He looked up locked eyes with Carlos, "I was tied up too, so the only thing I could do was yell. Harry stopped and came over to me. Telling me that I shouldn't get in the way of him and his 'pet' again. I told him she wasn't his. He just laughed and said that she is now."

Mal looked back at me, sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Ali. It's all my fault."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I shook my head, "I chose to go to the Isle."

Mal just nodded and looked out the window. We were almost over the bridge, back into Auradon, back home. I looked at Carlos, I know that hearing what happened to me would upset him. I could see that his jaw was clenched, and the hand that wasn't holding mine was in a fist so tight that his knuckles were turning white. I put my other hand over his fist and felt it relax instantly.

He looked at me, "You're okay, right?" he whispered.

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I am. I promise. I'm a tough girl."

He smiled, "I know you are," With that he kissed my forehead and I leaned back into him. My head was on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and finally felt sleep take over.

The next thing I knew Carlos was nudging me awake. I opened my eyes and noticed that we were back at school.

Carlos smiled at me, "Come on, Sleeping Beauty."

I laughed as we climbed out of the limo, "Like mother, like daughter."

He grabbed my hand again, I don't think he was going to let me go until he absolutely had to. But, I don't want it any other way right now. Jane ran up to Ben, wanting last minute details about cotillion tonight. Tonight! Cotillion is tonight. Oh my gosh, I had almost forgotten what day it was. My scars are going to be visible in my dress and they're all too fresh to start fading anytime soon. As Jane talked to Ben and Mal, I let go of Carlos and pulled Evie over to the side.

"Evie, my dress tonight," I held out my arms, "Everyone will see my scars."

She looked at my arms and then back to me and smiled, "Don't worry, I can make a last-minute adjustment."

I gave a relived sigh, "You're a life saver."

We hugged and she turned to Mal just as Ben and Jane walked away, "We need to talk."

Mal nodded, "Yeah," the two of them huddled together and started to walk away.

"No." Carlos said, he had grabbed my hand again and was looking at Evie and Mal.

They turned, "No?" Evie questioned.

"No." Carlos repeated, "You two are always going off in your huddle whispering your girl talk or whatever. Jay and I are sick of it."

Jay raised his hand and interrupted, "I'm not."

Carlos ignored him, "We're you family too. We've been through a lot together and we aren't stopping that now. Everyone sit."

He sat on the ground and unceremoniously brought me down with him. Evie and Mal looked at each other and sat down as well, and Jay shrugged and followed suit.

Carlos held Dude in his lap and looked around, "I don't know how to start girl talk."

Evie and I shared a smile. He's such a goof.

"What up?" Jay asked, and I looked at him and scoffed.

Mal was first, "I'm a mess. I'm such a mess. I mean, 6 months ago I was stealing candy from babies and now everyone wants me to be this lady of the court and I have no idea how."

Carlos shrugged, "Then don't."

I'm sure Mal wishes it was that easy.

Jay moves to get up, "See? This was dumb."

Evie's voice stopped him, "Maybe it wasn't. We're always going to be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it, I really did. But those are our roots, they make us who we are and we will never be like the kids here. And that's okay."

I decide to speak up, "It's what makes you guys unique."

Evie smiled at me and nodded.

Carlos squeezed my hand and spoke up, "We can't fake it."

Mal sighed and looked at the ground, "Yeah, especially without my spell book."

"If Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one," Carlos told her. I was mildly surprised to hear that come from him but at the same time I knew he was sweet enough to say something like that.

Evie nodded, "I like that." She leaned in to hug Mal and mouthed a thank you to Carlos.

Evie broke the hug and spoke to Mal, "I'm going to make some changes to your dress and if you're up for it, it will be waiting for you."

Mal nodded and we all got up to leave.

Jay stopped walking and sat in front of Mal again, "Come to cotillion tonight, and if Ben isn't smart enough to love you and you can't spend another day here; I'll drive you back myself."

Jay stood again and we all started to walk away, but I heard Mal call my name. I looked at Carlos, "I'll see you tonight. Pick me up at my dorm?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you tonight," he kissed my forehead and I walked to Mal.

I sat down in the grass next to her. She looked at me, "Thank you. You didn't have to come to the Isle with everyone else. And I'm sorry for what happened."

I smiled, "Stop apologizing, and you're welcome. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She looked down and plucked at the blades of grass, "How do you do it? "

I cocked my head to the side, "Do what?"

"Be a princess," She looked up at me, "From getting to know you, I know you aren't a prissy pink princess."

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm definitely not. It wasn't easy, by any stretch of the imagination. Honestly, it took a couple years for my parents, mainly my mother, to accept that I was never going to act the way she wanted me to. You should just be yourself Mal. Everyone else will grow to accept that the way that all of us already do." Mal smiled at me, "You're part Isle and part Auradon. It's time to let everyone else see that."

"Thank you, Ali," Mal said, I could see the sincerity in her eyes, "I know it didn't seem like we got off to a good start, but I really do like you. It's kind of weird, because you seem like you could fit in on the Isle so well."

I laughed, "Yeah, Jay told me I fit in pretty well while we were there," She laughed and I continued, "Like Jay said, come to cotillion tonight. Show everyone the real you, and if Ben is really that stupid, I will beat him up for you."

She laughed again, "I really hope that isn't necessary."

I laughed with her, "Just remember that you have a wonderful group of friends who love you just the way you are. You got Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Doug, Jane, and I all here for you. And let me tell you, Ben has dated a pretty pink princess, he's definitely better off with you."

She smiled, "Thank you, Ali."

* * *

After my talk with Mal I went back to my room and took a well needed nap. I set my alarm to go off at 4, giving me enough time to shower and get ready for cotillion. I stepped out of the shower, I examined my arms again. I scrubbed them clean and could now clearly see the marks Harry had left me. They were bright red lines, I had at least ten on each arm. Thankfully, none of them were deep enough to need stitches. I slipped into my bathrobe and hoped that Evie would be here soon so I can see the changes she made to my dress.

As soon as I sat down to do my hair and makeup, I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Evie, I got up and opened the door. However, I was surprised to find Jay waiting on the other side of the door. He was still dressed for R.O.A.R. He must've just finished practice.

"Hey, Jay, what's up?"

He seemed nervous the way he looked at me, "Can I come in for a minute?"

"Yeah," I stepped aside and let him come in, closing the door behind him. "Everything okay?"

He sighed as he turned to face me, "You tell me."

I gave a frustrated sigh, "Everyone has got to stop asking me if I'm okay. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

He smirked, "Believe me, we all know that. But, we also know how Harry can be. He hurt you, Ali. It's okay to not be okay."

I looked down at the floor, "It was terrible, being stuck on that ship, tied up. I was unable to fight back. He kept talking like he owned me. He kept kissing my cheek. All I wanted to do was go home."

"Ali, you're like a little sister to me," Jay started and stepped closer to me, "I couldn't stand seeing you like that. Carlos couldn't either."

I smiled, "I know he couldn't. I could see it in his eyes. Thank you for pulling me away from Harry by the way, and shielding me from him."

Jay nodded "You're welcome. Carlos was worried about you, we all were of course, but he could barely even sit still. He really loves you."

"I know he does," I walked over and sat down in front of my mirror, "I love him, too." I smiled as I fingered with the charm bracelet on my wrist.

I could see Jay smiling in the mirror behind me. He sat down on my bed as I started to put on my makeup, "You two are good together. We all didn't have much growing up on the Isle, but I think out of all of us, Carlos had it the worst."

I put down my mascara and turned around, Jay was looking down at my floor playing his hands, "Yeah," he looked up at me, "He told me about it. I still can't believe it, I mean yeah, Cruella is a villain but I honestly never thought she could be that cruel. Especially to her own son."

Jay nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty amazing how well Carlos turned out after that. I don't know how he did it."

I smiled, "He's so sweet, especially to me. I can't believe that he was ever on the isle to begin with."

"He really cares about you," Jay smiled at me, "That's why he couldn't get you back from Harry. He didn't trust himself to not seriously hurt him in that moment."

"Yeah, I know. I care about him too," I turn back around and resume putting my makeup on.

"I should let you get ready, I have to get ready as well."

I turned to look at him, "Thanks for stopping by Jay. I'll see you tonight."

He smiled once more and turned to leave, he opened the door just as Evie was about to knock, "Oh, hey Evie, Doug."

I stood and smiled, "Evie!" I walked over and grabbed the bag of money, containing the payment for my dress.

Doug walked in and hugged me, "Evie told me what happened," He whispered as I hugged him back, "I'm glad you're okay."

We separated, "Thank you, Doug, so am I."

Evie picked a black dress bag from the dress rack her and Doug were using to deliver the dresses, "Here, and I fixed it like we discussed earlier."

I hugged her, "Thank you so much," I handed her the money.

She gave me one last smile before she and Doug left, but she turned around in the doorway, "I have to deliver the rest of these and then get ready myself. I'll see you tonight. And I promise Carlos will love the dress." She turned and left with Doug as he waved goodbye.

I looked at Jay as he spoke, "Alright, now I'm leaving. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Jay," I smiled, "Thanks again."

He closed the door behind him. I looked at my dress bag and reached for the zipper. Let's see what Evie made for me.

* * *

CARLOS

I walked down the hallway to Ali's dorm. I promised to pick her up for cotillion. I know she told me that she's okay after the Isle, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried. I quickly reached her door and knocked. She opened the door and I forgot how to breathe.

"Carlos?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You've been staring to me for like 2 minutes."

I shook my head and smiled, "Sorry, it's just…you look absolutely beautiful." She really did. She was in a dark red skirt with a black crop top and black lace sleeves that covered her scars. I need to remember to thank Evie for making that dress for her.

She blushed and looked down, "You always say I'm beautiful."

"And every time I say it, it's completely true. Especially now." I really wished I could come up with a better word, but my brain was not running on full power right now.

She smiled and I took her hand and I pulled her into a hug, which she quickly returned. I pulled back slightly and pulled her in for a kiss. It was the first kiss since our fight, and it felt like forever since I kissed her. She kissed back and her arms tightened around my neck and I pulled her as close as I possibly could. My hands grazed the bare skin between her skirt and top. I felt her shiver at my touch, and I silently cursed the fact that we had to leave for cotillion.

She was first to pull away and we were both panting, "I missed that."

I laughed, "Yeah, I missed that too."

She smiled and gave me another quick kiss. She locked her door and we started to make our way to cotillion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, this took way longer than I wanted it to. So I am sorry for making you guys wait so long. This chapter is kind of long, you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

ALI

Carlos and I walk onto the boat for cotillion. The party was already started, and we quickly made our way over to jay and Lonnie.

"Ali," Lonnie hugged me, "You look beautiful!"

I smiled as we separated, "Thanks! So do you!"

"Alissa." I heard someone use my full name and turned to see Belle standing a little bit behind me.

I smiled at my friends and went over to her, "Your majesty," I curtsied to her.

She smiled and bowed her head back to me, "I want to thank you for going with my son over to the Isle. I know things didn't go as planned but I know you volunteered to go. You are a fierce friend and you always have been."

"Thank you, Queen Belle but it wasn't just me that went to the Isle."

She nodded and never lost her smile, "I know, but you were going into unknown territory just like Ben. I am going to thank the others as well, but there is something else I would like to tell you," her smile fell as she looked to the ground for a second, but it quickly returned as she looked back up at me.

I knew the smile wasn't as warm as it was before, and I mentally prepared myself for what she was about to say, "We have met with your parents and they have been notified about what happened and, quite frankly they aren't very happy about it. My husband and I tried our best to reassure them, but I just wanted to let you know that they plan on calling you tomorrow." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Thank you, I was going to call them tomorrow and tell them about what happened," it was a lie. I wasn't planning on telling my parents anything. Belle smiled, but she knew it was a lie too.

"One more thing," she waved a guard over who was holding a box, "Your mother wanted to wait to give this to you, but she thought you should wear it tonight." She lifted the lid off the box, still in the guard's hands and gingerly lifted something out of it. The guard turned and left as Belle showed me what was inside.

I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth, "Is that…" Belle was holding a golden crown, solid gold with jewels laid into it. One point formed at the top with cut-outs around it and an intricate design etched into it. Anyone would easily recognize it as Sleeping Beauty's crown. My mother's first crown. The one given to her as soon as she returned to the Kingdom.

Belle nodded," Yes, it was your mother's crown. She wants you to wear it."

I nodded shakily as Belle gave a small laugh and placed it on my head. She gave me a small hug and walked away. I didn't move, I stood there and staring at nothing. I can't believe that I got my mother's crown. My mom never talked about giving it to me before. I wonder why she suddenly decided to.

"Ali!" I heard Carlos calling for me and heard him coming up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, "Nothing is wrong," I pointed to the crown on my head, "Look."

His eyes widened, "Is that Aurora's?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she gave it to me."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug, "It looks beautiful on you, baby."

"Thanks," I smiled as we separated, "It's time for Mal's entrance, come on."

We moved to stand next to our friends and watched as Lumiere announced, "The Future Lady Mal."

Mal came into view at the top of the stairs and people gasped. Evie did an amazing job on the dress. I was high in the front and the bottom looked like it was ripped to shreds. I was Auradon colors and yet had and Isle vibe to it. Mal's dress was the perfect version of Auradon and Isle combined. She slowly walked down the stairs. It was easy to see how nervous she was as she walked. She looked at our group and we smiled at her. Our group was pretty large, consisting of Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Jane, Carlos, and myself. I hope Mal could see how many people were here for her.

She stopped and talked with Belle and Beast before Evie came forwards to get her. She smiled at us and gave a nervous laugh as she joined us. We all looked back up as Lumiere announced Ben. Ben walked down the staircase, carrying himself like the King he is. I looked into his eyes, and I knew that something was off.

I nudged Carlos gently, "Something is off about Ben," I whispered to him, trying not to alarm anyone else.

He gave a confused look, but before he could answer Ben spoke to Mal, "I'm sorry, I wish I had time to explain."

What was he talking about? I heard everyone gasp and I looked to the top of the stairs. Uma was standing there, smiling at everyone. Oh no. She started walking down the stairs and Ben took her hand and kissed it. Right where his ring was placed on her finger.

He turned back to Mal, "Something happened while I was on the Isle. A connection- "

Mal shook her head, "Ben. What are you saying?"

Uma stepped forwards, "It was love!"

Wow, okay. That came out of nowhere.

"Ben, did you…did you go back for her?" Mal asked, it was heartbreaking to hear how her voice sounded so small and broken.

Uma shook her head, "He didn't have to. I jumped through the barrier before it closed, and I'm a good swimmer."

Ben dreamily responded to her, "You are."

Uma giggled and turned to him, "Thank you," She then hugged Mal, which Mal did not look like she enjoyed, "Mal, I just really want to thank you, I do. For everything."

Mal's eyes had tears gathered in them when she turned to look at Ben, "Mal, you were right. You knew we weren't meant to be together, that's why you never told me you loved me. Thank you."

Before Mal could say anything, Ben took Uma and they started dancing, looking as happy as could be together. I looked over at Mal, she was crying. Evie held her hand and Jay moved next to Mal's other side. Carlos and I mover behind her.

Carlos started menacingly at Ben, "I'm not too thrilled I risked my life for him."

Lonnie placed her hand on Mal's shoulder, "We're with you, Mal."

I placed my hand on her other shoulder, "You have us, don't forget that."

Jay looked over at all of us, "Let's get out of here."

We all nodded and moved towards the stairs, Beast pulled Mal aside before she could get very far up them, "Mal. We had no idea."

Belle appeared next to him, "Honey, we are so sorry."

Beast nodded, "We are going to talk to him."

Mal just nodded as she tried to hold back more of her tears. Jane ran up the stairs to Lumiere.

"Lumiere, unveil the gift! They need to see it!"

Lumiere quickly shouted, "And now, the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece! Designed especially for his lady." He made it a point to motion to Mal.

The curtain dropped across the boat and it reviled a stained-glass picture of Ben and Mal. Except Mal had her purple hair and bright green eyes. It was breathtaking. And it also meant that Ben loved Mal for who she really was, not who she was pretending to be.

Mal stared at it and sniffled, "Ben did that?"

Evie nodded, "Yeah, he did."

Mal responded, "Evie, Ben's known who I was all along."

Evie turned away from the picture and looked at Mal, "He loves the real you. It's true love!"

Carlos smiled and pulled me closer to him, "Told you." I smiled and leaned into him, feeling him place a kiss on my forehead.

Just then, Uma stormed up the stairs and yelled at Lumiere, "Cover that back up!"

Lumiere stood tall and stared right back at her, "I will not." I love this guy.

Uma closed her eyes and took a breath. She turned back to Ben, "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me?"

I picked my head up from Carlos's shoulder and looked at him. He looked back at me and we both knew that this wasn't going to go well.

Ben cleared his throat, "I have an announcement! Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady."

Beast stepped forwards, "Son."

"Not now, dad!" Ben shouted and then grabbed his head, like he was in pain. That's weird, something is wrong. "So," Ben continued, "As my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!"

The crowd gasped, and Carlos gripped me tighter, pulling me completely against him. "No," I whispered, I looked down at my arms, scars covered by the black lace, and all I could think about was what would happen if Harry found me again.

"Fairy Godmother!" my head snapped back up at the sound of Ben's voice, "Bring down the barrier!"

Fairy Godmother looked appalled, "I most certainly will not."

Ben growled, "I am your King."

Uma glared at Fairy Godmother, "Obey him."

I got out to Carlos' arms and gently pushed my way in between Mal and Evie. I walked up to Ben and Uma and could see that Carlos had followed me down the stairs.

"Ben," I started, and he looked at me, a hard cold look, "Think about this for a minute, okay?" I placed my hand on his shoulder, hoping to get through to him.

"No!" He shouted at me. Then Ben did something that I didn't think he was capable of. He grabbed my wrist, pried my hand off his shoulder, and pushed me back so hard that I fell in front of the stairs.

Evie and Carlos quickly helped me up. Once I was standing again, I looked at Carlos and saw the same look in his eyes from the pirate ship. The same look when he saw what Harry did to me. He made a step towards Ben, but I put my arm in front of him to stop him.

"Don't bother, Carlos." I looked at Mal, "That's not Ben, he would never do that. To anyone."

Mal looked at Ben for a second then back to me, her eyes widened, "Ben's been spelled."

"Uma found your spell book," Evie nudged Mal.

As Mal made her way to Ben, Carlos pulled me to the side, turned to me and placed both his hands on my arms.

"Are you okay?" I could see the concern in his eyes.

I smiled softly at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a little fall."

He nodded, "I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"I know," I placed a hand on his cheek, "I love your concern for me, but I'm okay, I promise."

"Good," and with that he leaned down to give me a short kiss.

We both turned back to watch Ben, Mal and Uma, I stood next to Evie and listened.

"Ben, I never told you I loved you because I thought I wasn't good enough and I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself. But Ben, that's me," Mal pointed to the glass, "I'm part Isle and part Auradon."

Uma tried to interrupt, "Ben, eyes over here."

Mal kept going, "and Ben, you've always known who we are and who we can be."

"Don't listen to her!"

"I know what love feels like now. Of course, I love you. Ben, I've always loved you," and with that Mal gabbed his hard in both hands and kissed him.

They pulled apart after a minute and Ben smiled, "Mal,"

Evie smiled, "True love's kiss."

"Works every time," I said in unison with her, we looked at each other and gave a small laugh.

"Guards seize her!" Fairy Godmother shouted, as Uma tried to run away.

"No!" Mal yelled out as Uma reached the railing, we all followed and stood behind Mal and Ben in front of the crowd. "Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain and you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something you really want."

Uma paused, the necklace started glowing, but she turned and jumped over the railing. We all rushed forwards and tried to see her through the water. Suddenly water started swirling around, it rose up and revealed Uma, as an octopus. This can't be good.

Water splashed over all the boat, everyone tried not to lose their footing, but it didn't end well. I grabbed onto Carlos as I fell to ground, it didn't help though because he fell too. For the second time that night I found myself on the floor of this boat, only this time I was soaking wet. Carlos quickly helped me up and everyone ran over to the railing.

"True love's kiss won't defeat this. The world will know my name!" Uma shouted. She laughed as she taunted Mal. All of a sudden, she swung a tentacle at the boat. Everyone ducked, and before we had a chance to recover she swung again.

Mal walked away from us and Uma laughed in the water, egging Mal on. Mal was breathing heavy and before I even knew what was happening, in a big puff of purple smoke, she turned into a dragon.

"Woah," I breathed. I whispered to Carlos, "Did you know she could do that?"

He shook his head, "I don't even thing she knew she could that."

"Watch out!" I heard someone yell as I saw another tentacle swinging over us, followed by Mal in dragon form. She shot fire at Uma and Uma lashed back, rocking the boat with her retaliation. Carlos grabbed onto me to try and stop me from falling for the third time. It probably would've worked if Doug hadn't tried to do the same thing, I went down into the puddle of water on the floor.

"You are very clumsy today," Doug teased as he and Carlos got me back up.

I smirked, "I can't help it, the floor is comfy."

Suddenly, Ben let out a roar when we raced back to the railing. Oh no, don't tell me he's going to turn into the Beast. But he didn't, Ben shrugged his jacket off and handed it to Jay, handed his crown over to Carlos, ran forwards and jumped of the boat.

"Ben!" We were all shouting as he dove into the water.

He quickly resurfaced, "Mal, Uma, stop."

Uma just laughed, "What are you going to, Ben, splash me?"

"That's enough, this has to stop. Fighting isn't the answer. Nobody wins this way, you must listen and respect each other. It won't be easy, but let's be brave enough to try." He stared at Uma as he continued, "Uma, I know you want what's best for the Isle. Help me make a difference."

He held out his had to her, and Uma stared at it for what felt like forever. Then, she slowly lifts a tentacle out and place, what I assume to be his ring, into his open hand. I'm too far away to see what it is. Uma goes back into the water and swims away. Carlos and Jay got the rope ladder and threw it down for Ben to climb up.

Mal flew above the ship, landed and in a puff of smoke, turned back into herself. Only she looked exactly like the stained glass behind her. Her dress, shoes, hair, everything looked the same. She was beautiful. She looked at her dress and put out a few spots that were smoking on her dress. She looked and Ben and smiled. They bowed to each other before Mal was escorted down the stairs and Evie met her at the bottom.

Mal smiled at her, "Didn't know I could do that."

Evie laughed, "Tell me about it. That makes two of us." She blew out another spot on the dress and held out her hand to Mal, "Shall we?"

Mal grabbed her hand, "We shall."

They walked up to Ben, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Shouts and claps came from the crowd of students and Carlos patted Ben's shoulder, "Alright, alright."

Ben laughed and looked around at all of us and smiled, "I owe you guys so much."

We all laughed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Yup."

"You got that right."

Ben laughed, "If there is anything you need, or anything I can do for you."

Evie raised her hand before Ben could finish, "Actually, there is Ben. I know a girl who would love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me."

Ben nodded, "Then she should come."

Evie smiled, "Okay, great."

Ben looked back at Mal, but Evie cut in again, "Actually, theres a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us who also deserve a second chance. Could I maybe get you a list?"

"Yes, absolutely," Ben nodded vigorously, "Please."

A guard appeared next to Mal, "Lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck. Uma had it."

Mal gingerly took it from the guard, turning it over in her hand and opening it to a random page. Carlos and I looked at each other, unsure of what she was going to do.

"You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy God mother?" Mal called her over.

Fairy Godmother quickly pushed her way through the crowd, "That's me. Thank you!"

Mal handed the book to her, "This belongs in the museum."

Fairy Godmother took it from her and smiled, "It does, yes, and I'm gonna take it."

Mal nodded as Fairy Godmother walked away, "I'm not gonna be needing it anymore." She smiled at Ben they shared another kiss.

We spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing, and splashing around in the water on the boat. Momentarily forgetting about the fact that Uma was somewhere in the ocean. By the end of the night, everyone was thoroughly soaked though their clothes. Carlos, of course, walked me back to my dorm at the end of the night. Audrey was finally back, and I actually missed her. We talked for the rest of the night, and I filled her in on what happened when she was gone.

Little did I know, that this would my last weekend at Auradon Prep.

* * *

 **What could that last line mean? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue for you! Yes, they will be a third story, before Descendants 3. Don't have the entire plot worked out yet, but I will post an announcement to the story when that one goes up.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

CARLOS

I walked out into the courtyard and over to the table full of my friends. I sat down next to Jay leaving a space next to me for Ali.

Doug looked at me as I sat down, "Ali isn't with you?"

I shook my head as I picked up my sandwich, "No, she got a call from her parents as we were walking here. She said she would meet back up here."

Ben nodded in my general direction, "Here she comes."

I look over my shoulder and see Ali walking over, but I immediately notice something is off.

"Something's wrong," I whisper, not aware that everyone could here me.

I notice that everyone else was looking at her as she finally sat down. Her arms, which were still covered in bright red scars, were wrapped around herself. She was shaking slightly, even though it was warm out today. Even from just looking at the side of her face, I knew she had been crying.

"Ali?" Doug asked, I could hear the tone of caution in his voice.

She just shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself tighter. I looked up across that table, I was sitting across from Ben, he looked at me and we shared the same worried look. I looked back at Ali, there were tears forming in her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me. She easily allowed me to hold her, but that was all it took. Her dam broke and she immediately started to cry once her head was against my chest.

I quickly wrapped my other arm around her, my food was completely forgotten as I attempted to comfort my crying girlfriend. No one was eating anymore, we were all looking to each other in a silent conversation trying to figure out what was wrong with the usually upbeat princess. I look down at her and try to lean down closer to her.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Hey baby, can you tell us what's wrong?"

She shifted and slowly sat up. I kept my arm around her and was slowly rubbing her back. She wiped away at her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Evie reached across the table and gently grabbed Ali's hand.

Ben spoke up, almost pleadingly asked, "Ali, is everything okay?"

She shook her head once again, "No, I…I have to go."

"Go where?" Mal asked.

I noticed Ali squeezed Evie's hand before she drew a breath and answered, "Home."

"What do you mean?" Jay sounded a little frantic, and honestly, I was feeling the same way.

More tears escaped as she finally explained, "My parents called, and they decided that after getting put under a sleeping spell and captured by pirates that it's too dangerous for me to go to school here. They are taking me home at the end of the week."

My heart just about shattered. I was feeling a mix of anger and sadness, rage and pain. I didn't know what to do, so I looked at my friends and gauged their reactions. Evie had her hand clamped over her mouth, her eyes were wide and full of sadness. Jay looked confused and upset at the same time. Mal was looking at Ali with sadness in her eyes. Ben's mouth had fallen open and was starring at Ali in pure disbelief. Doug was staring at the table and looked like he was about to breakdown, which I probably matched his expression.

Ben shook his head, "No, they can't do that," He started to stand up, "I can get my parents and Fairy Godmother to talk to them and we can-"

"No Ben," Ali's voice broke out and he stilled, "Fairy Godmother already tried. Their minds are made up. This is my last week at Auradon Prep."

I tightened my arm around her and she leaned back into me. Letting go of Evie's had to cling onto me. I didn't care though, I clutched onto her just as desperately. I don't want to let go, I can't let go of her. I just got her back.

The table was deathly silent. Ben slowly sat back down, looking at the table in pure shock.

I can't believe this is happening.


	10. Announcement

**Quick announcement that I have uploaded the next story in this series! It called Trials of a Princess.**

 **Find out how Carlos and Ali will cope with everything and find out the real reason why Ali's parents wanted her home.**


End file.
